


Something Just Like This

by Ambeebee23



Category: Good Mythical Morning, Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, GMM doesn't exist, Teacher Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambeebee23/pseuds/Ambeebee23
Summary: Aspiring makeup artist, Savannah Gilbert, has just moved to Charleston, South Carolina and is in need of an apartment, though it seems there are few to be had within her price range. College Professor, Link Neal, suddenly finds himself in need of a roommate after his best friend, Rhett moved out. What happens when you put two perfect strangers of the opposite sex in an unconventional living situation? Awkward times are certain to ensue!





	1. Chapter 1

Savannah let out a frustrated sigh as she scrolled past yet another apartment listing that was far out of her price range. She knew that finding an affordable apartment in the city would be difficult, but she didn't realize it would be this hard. After arriving in Charleston, South Carolina a little over three weeks ago she was still living out of her suitcase and moving from hotel to hotel all the while holding down a full-time job as a makeup artist for a theatre company and searching for a place to call her own. Of course, she'd found many places to live. In fact, several apartments had caught her eye, a few were even well within her price range. However, by the time she contacted the landlord, more often than not, the price had increased or it had already been leased out to someone else. It seemed that luck wasn't exactly on her side.

"I swear, I can't catch a break." She muttered to herself as she tucked a strand of chestnut hair behind her ear. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand, seeing it was well past midnight and by all accounts, she should be asleep. She had a busy day ahead of her tomorrow, as it was the opening night to the show she was currently working on, Little Shop of Horrors. In all honesty, she should have been more excited than she was, but she just couldn't find herself feeling overjoyed when she was so stressed out. Hotel rooms were expensive, especially within the busy downtown district of Charleston. If she kept this up, she might as well settle for an apartment out of her price range and be done with it. At this point, it'd be cheaper than close to $500.00 in hotel fees every week.

"I really should sleep." She said as she closed her laptop and placed it on the bedside table before turning off the lamp and settling between the sheets. Now, in a perfect world, her brain would have automatically shut off, allowing her to slip into a peaceful sleep. However, Savannah didn't live in a perfect world, and sleep was definitely not coming easy that night. The young woman began tossing and turning, struggling to find a comfortable position in the squeaky bed and scratchy sheets. With a deep sigh and a curse, she decided to give up and reached for her phone. Maybe scrolling through social media would eventually lull her to sleep, though she doubted it. Savannah spent a good chunk of an hour scrolling through her feed, liking and sharing posts as she went. It wasn't making her sleepy, but it was good to pass the time. Though after a while, it seemed that all the posts seemed to blur together. That is until she saw the ad...

Upon her arrival in Charleston, Savannah had joined a community Facebook page in hopes of being more in the loop on local events and perhaps even making a few new friends. She'd seen a few posts so far, mostly informative posts about the October Crab Fest on the beach or the local Trunk or Treat event. Nothing she was really interested in. But this post? It was enough to make her day if it wasn't too good to be true, that is...

_**ROOMMATE WANTED! Apartment located in the heart of Downtown Charleston and is within walking distance to several local attractions and only a short drive to the beach. Rent is $250.00 a month, including utilities. If interested, shoot me a message!** _

Savannah found herself reading the post over and over again as her finger hovered over the profile picture of the poster. He appeared to be a young man in his early to mid-thirties. Dark hair and dark-rimmed glasses complimented bright blue eyes and a kind smile. Link Neal was his name as was indicated by the profile. He looked nice enough, and the price was practically a steal! But it seemed way too good to be true. "Come on, Savannah, you're smarter than this. What if it's a trap? You can't move in with someone you don't know, much less a man you don't know. He could be anyone, and looks can certainly be deceiving." She thought, her fingers still poised over his name. "But then again, that's a great price. What would it hurt to simply get some more information?"

She smiled a bit as she clicked on his name and began snooping on his Facebook profile. It appeared that he was a professor of theatrical arts and employed by The Art Institute of Charleston. Looking at the personal information on Facebook, she learned that he was 35 years old and was from Buies Creek, North Carolina. From the handful of pictures he had made public, she could assume he had a few close friends. In almost every photo, a bright, genuine smile lit up his face, accentuating his almost piercing blue eyes "A true southern gentleman." She mused as she continued her search. In all honesty, he seemed harmless despite her reservations. Maybe a message wouldn't hurt...Plucking up every ounce of courage she had, Savannah clicked on the messenger icon and began composing an inquisitive message.

**Savannah:** _Hello! I saw your ad for a roommate. I was wondering if the space was still available for rent?_

There, she sent it. It was so late, he probably wouldn't see it until morning anyway. She could just set her phone down and try to get some sleep before her 7:00 a.m. alarm, which would be coming far sooner than she anticipated. It was nearly 1:00 a.m. after all. However, just as she reached out to set her phone down on the bedside table, she felt it buzz in her hand. She was tempted to wait until morning to check the notification, It was likely an email or a post alert from Facebook, anyway. Nothing that couldn't wait until she'd had some sleep. But what if it wasn't? Maybe she should check to see what it was. It'd drive her crazy all night if she let the thought linger on her mind too much. quickly, she flipped the phone to face her, surprised to see that it was, in fact, a reply from the man in question.

 **Link:** _Hello Savannah! Yes, the room is still available as of now. Would you like to set up a meeting to look at the apartment?_

Savannah bit her lip as she read an reread the message a few times, not quite sure how she should reply. What on earth was she getting herself into? This guy could be a serial killer or anything, and here she was contemplating sharing an apartment with the man! If the ad was even real, that is... "I should just delete this message right now, block his ass, and forget this ever happened." She thought to herself as she continued to stare at the screen. Her brain was telling her this was the stupidest idea she'd ever had, yet after a moment or two, she found herself typing her reply.

**Savannah:** _Sounds good. Though I'd prefer to meet in a public place before looking at the apartment if that's alright. Safety precautions and al...I have a couple of hours free tomorrow if you'd like to meet for lunch. What about the Panera Bread on 3rd? I could meet at 2:00._

Almost instantly Link began typing a reply and Savannah held her breath as she waited for the message to come through. Her anxiety was running high as she attempted to be patient. A part of her hoped he would tell her he couldn't meet tomorrow and that they'd have to set up a meeting on a later date. The other part of her was praying it would all work out and that she could get it over with as soon as possible. Hopefully with a place to call home, if she was lucky...

**Link:** _That should work. I have classes tomorrow morning, but I should be free afternoon. I completely understand wanting to meet in public first. You can't be too careful nowadays. Panera sounds perfect! See you at 2:00._

Savannah contemplated how to respond to his message before deciding to send a simple "See you then." and close out the app. After setting her phone down, she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and settled down into the sheets. She should have been on edge with her thoughts going in a million different directions, but oddly enough, she felt at peace and somewhat relaxed. Link seemed nice enough, and if this worked out, it'd be a huge weight off of her shoulders. It would be nice to have a place of her own and perhaps a new friend to go along with it. She only hoped this wasn't all too good to be true...

With a final sigh followed by a deep yawn, Savannah rolled on to her side and pulled the covers up to her chin. Her eyes had begun to feel heavy with sleep and she all of a sudden found it quite hard to keep them open. Not that she was trying to, anyway. It was only a matter of moments before Savannah found herself drifting off to the best sleep she'd gotten in weeks, the last thought on her mind was the dark-haired man with the kind smile.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Savannah bounced on the balls of her feet as she glanced down at her phone to check the time yet again. It was half past noon and time seemed to be dragging by. She still had an hour and a half before she was to meet Link at Panera, but it seemed like an eternity away. "Ugh, Maybe I should bail." She mumbled to herself as she rearranged the various shades of lipstick at her station. There was only so much organization she could do before she lost her mind between nerves and boredom. 

"Bail on who?" Savannah glanced up to see Emily, one of the actresses in the show. She wore a small smirk on her face as she stepped in and placed her Audrey wig on the form alongside the others. "Don't tell me you're turning Alex down for a date again? Come on, Savannah, how much longer are you going break that poor man's heart? What would a cup of coffee hurt?" 

Savannah bit her lip, glancing up at Emily. "I don't know. With everything I have going on, I really don't have time for a relationship right now. Especially with a co-worker." She moved on from the lipsticks to the shades of foundation. "Besides, I wasn't talking about Alex. I'm supposed to meet a guy about an apartment in a couple of hours, but I don't know if I'll go or not." 

Emily raised a brow, taking a seat in the salon chair and crossing her arms. "And why wouldn't you go? You've been looking for a place for weeks now..." 

Savannah shrugged. "I don't know. It wouldn't be my own place. I'd be splitting the rent with the guy I'm meeting and...God, I don't know! Isn't it weird? I don't even know the guy and I'm considering sharing an apartment with him?! " 

"It's not as weird as you're making it out to be. I mean, I don't know if I'd be so quick to move in with someone of the opposite sex, but...if he's harmless. You're meeting him before you agree to anything, right?" 

Savannah nodded. "Yeah, I'm meeting him at Panera to discuss things. I figured a public location would be best. Doesn't do anything to calm my nerves, though. What if he's a serial killer? What if he plans to kill me and throw me in the ocean? You never know..." 

Emily rolled her eyes. "That's highly unlikely, hun...Look, do you want me to go with you? Maybe it would help to have someone with you to ease the anxiety a bit." 

"Thank you for the offer, but it's during your final rehearsal before the show tonight. I'll be okay. I'll keep my phone on me and shoot a text if I feel threatened. In all honesty, from what I gathered from his Facebook page he seems like a good guy. He's a Theatrical Arts professor at the Art Institute, you know. We might have a few things in common, actually." 

"Theatrical Arts...What did you say his name was again?" Emily questioned. "Link Neal?" Emily interrupted, a grin tugging at her lips as she spoke. 

Savannah nodded in response, raising a curious brow. "I take it you know him?" 

"He's my boyfriend's best friend, and believe me, he's a total sweetheart. You couldn't ask for a better roommate." Suddenly Emily's expression turned into a smirk. "You know, I believe he's single..." 

"Emily! No. I told you, I don't have time for a relationship... Please stop trying to set me up!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Emily replied, feigning innocence. "I'm just stating a fact." 

"Mhmm. Suuure." Savannah muttered as she continued her task. 

The girls moved on to lighter conversation to pass the time until Emily had to go upstairs for rehearsal. It was around this time Savannah needed to head out to Panera to meet Link. She was feeling a lot more at ease about the situation, though there was still a nagging in the back of her mind.

................................................................................

It wasn't long before Savannah found herself seated at a table toward the back of the restaurant, a disposable cup of sweet tea clutched between her hands as she glanced around for the man she'd spoken to the night before. As of now, there was no sign of Link though to be fair it was nearly 15 minutes before their scheduled meeting time. "Or maybe he stood me up..." She thought, taking a sip of her drink. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Glancing up, she met the blue-eyed gaze of a rather shy looking Link. "Oh, hello." She said, an awkward sort of smile tugging at her lips. "You must be Link, yes?" 

The man nodded as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "And you must be Savannah. It's nice to meet you." He replied, his smile mirroring Savannah's. 

_God, he's tall._ She thought as she continued to stare at the man before her. He had to be six feet tall at least...An awkward moment of silence passed between them before Savannah realized she was probably being rude. "Oh, where are my manners? Please, have a seat!" 

Link chuckled a bit as he pulled the chair out and planted himself in the seat across from her. "That's okay. I suppose we're all a bit awkward when meeting someone new." He reached up to adjust the thick-rimmed black glasses shielding his eyes. "Especially when that new person is a potential roommate." 

Savannah nodded. "I suppose so." She replied. She glanced down at her tea and cleared her throat. God, this was awkward! Maybe she should just thank him for his time and leave. This was all a big mistake, wasn't it? "Um, about the apartment..."

"It's still available." Link assured her, completely unaware that he had interrupted her. "If you're still interested, that is..." 

Savannah looked up at him again, biting her lip in a nervous fashion as she contemplated what to say next. "I'm...Well, if I'm honest, I'm not exactly sure about this. Sharing the apartment, I mean. I've never exactly shared a space with someone I don't know before, and...Honestly, this really does sound too good to be true. $250.00 a month? That's a steal...What's the catch?" Savannah hated to sound so judgemental toward Link, but she really couldn't help it. Even if Emily did know him well, could she really trust that he was being truthful with her? 

Link looked at Savannah with a confused expression on his face. What was this girl talking about? He understood her apprehension, but why on earth would there be a catch? "There isn't one. The apartment is a three bedroom unit on the seventh floor of the Bee Street Loft building. It's fully furnished, including your room. When Rhett moved out he left pretty much everything." Link's hand went to adjust the glasses again indicating to Savannah that it was probably a nervous habit of his. "The reason the price is so low is that I get a monthly housing allowance from the university. The price I'm asking month is the difference split two ways. That includes utilities and wifi. We have cable as well, but I'll be honest, I'm more of a Netflix and Chill guy, myself." 

Savannah's eyes widened slightly at his words as she choked on the small sip of tea she'd just taken. After a few seconds of coughing, she was finally able to speak. "Excuse me?" She questioned, her tone sounding a bit harsher than she had intended. 

Link looked slightly alarmed as he played with his fingers in an anxious fashion. "Netflix and chill? You know, after a long day of work, I like to come home...And chill on the couch...And watch some Netflix?" Link's alarmed expression quickly changed into one of confusion when the woman across from him began laughing uncontrollably. "What's so funny?" 

Savannah knew she shouldn't be laughing, it was extremely rude, but she couldn't help it! It was very clear to see that Link had no clue what Netflix and Chill really meant. Finally, she composed herself. "Oh God, I'm so.." Savannah paused, bursting into another fit of giggles. "I'm s-sorry, I don't mean to laugh, it's just...Netflix and Chill doesn't mean what you think it means." 

Link still wore the confused expression as he thought about what she'd said. What was she talking about? It didn't mean...."Oh, oh God, I'm...I'm sorry. No..That's...that's not at all what I meant, I...Why on earth are you still laughing?" 

Savannah once again tried to compose herself as she reached up to wipe away a stray tear or two that had escaped during her fits of laughter. "I'm sorry, I can't help it! It's just so funny!" 

"Mhmm, sure. Hillarious.." Link replied dryly, though a hint of a smirk could be seen tugging at his lips. "Yeah, well, that's the last time I repeat something I've heard from my students." 

"So, you're a teacher?" Savannah questioned once her laughter had finally subsided, though a few stray tears were still lingering on her cheeks. She hadn't laughed so hard in ages it seemed. Of course, she already knew the answer to her question, but it didn't hurt to play dumb. 

Link nodded. "Well, a professor, actually. I work at the Art Institute in the Theatrical Department." He paused for a moment, allowing a lopsided grin to tug at his lips. He looked a bit guilty as he spoke his next words. "I uh, I hope you don't mind, but I looked at your facebook profile this morning and saw that you work in the theatre industry as well." 

Savannah was a bit surprised at his admission, but she honestly couldn't blame him, especially when she'd done the same thing the night before. It was smart to get an idea of who your potential future roommate is. She cleared her throat and nodded. "Yes, I just got a job as a makeup artist a few weeks ago with Charleston Stage at the Dock Street Theatre. And I don't mind at all. If I'm completely honest, I have to say that I took a quick peek on your profile as well. It seems we also have a mutual friend." 

Link gave her a quizzical look as he hadn't remembered seeing a mutual friend listed on her profile, though he really didn't spend too much time looking. Sill, he was curious to know who she was referring to. He was about to ask before the young woman continued. 

"Emily Martin? I believe she's the better half of your former roommate." Savannah explained. "I work with her at the theatre. Actually, I was telling her about you this morning when she came to the conclusion that she knew you." By now Savannah's cheeks were tinged deep red with an embarrassed blush. If that wasn't putting her foot in her mouth, she didn't know what was. Thankfully, Link didn't seem to think anything of it. 

"Oh yeah, Emily! I wasn't even thinking or I'd have put two and two together sooner. She's playing Audrey in the current show, right? Little Shop of Horrors?" 

Savannah nodded with a smile. The awkward tension that had filled the air between them was quickly fading away as they fell into a comfortable conversation while enjoying a late lunch. Savannah thanked the Lord above for small mercies as she discovered that she had quite a lot in common with the admittedly adorably dorky man across from her. It seemed like hours passed as the two continued to talk, getting to know one another all while discussing the terms of the rental and general rules of living together, though a final decision certainly hadn't been made. Well, perhaps not verbally at least, but Savannah had pretty much made up her mind as the pair dove into a conversation about Harry Potter and their respective Hogwarts Houses. Link seemed like a wonderful guy and she couldn't help but think that they would not only be good roommates, but also excellent friends. Of course, only time would tell, but Savannah decided she was more than willing to take the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reviews, kudos, and subscribes! I'm so sorry it's taken so long to get this next chapter up. I wish I had a good excuse, but in all truth, life just happened. I definitely will try to have a new chapter much quicker than I did with this one. As always, reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated and always welcomed. Thank you for reading and always remember to be your mythical best!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Rhett McLaughlin or Link Neal nor do I know them. I only own Savannah Harper and any original character I choose to include.


End file.
